1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus to which a paper ejecting apparatus is connected.
2. Related Background Art
In the recording apparatus such as printer, there is known a configuration where a paper ejecting apparatus such as a sorter is connected to the recording apparatus. In recent years, there has been proposed a configuration where a plurality of paper ejecting apparatuses are connectable to a recording apparatus. With the conventional control method, in case that a plurality of paper ejecting apparatuses are connected to the recording apparatus, all the paper ejecting apparatuses are driven during the operation of the recording apparatus.
However, the operation of all the paper ejecting apparatuses during the operation of the recording unit increases power consumption and it is not desirable in consideration of electric cost and electric capacity of the total recording system. Further, there is a problem of noise since all the paper ejecting apparatuses are simultaneously operated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus in which the above-mentioned problems are solved.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce power consumption and noise by avoiding a situation where the paper ejecting apparatuses connected to the recording apparatus are operated even when the paper ejecting apparatuses need not be operated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus to which a variety of paper ejecting apparatuses are connectable. Furthermore, with the present invention, even when a plurality of paper ejecting apparatuses are connected to the recording apparatus, the paper ejecting apparatuses are selectively operated.
The present invention provides a recording apparatus comprising: first control means for controlling the recording apparatus including a recording unit for recording an image on a sheet; and second control means for directly controlling the recording unit while communicating with the first control means, wherein the first control means outputs a signal for starting the ejecting operation to an ejecting apparatus for ejecting a sheet which is ejected from the recording unit, in accordance with a signal indicating the state of a recording operation and inputted from the second control means.
Further, the present invention provides a recording control apparatus for controlling the recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet comprising: first output means for outputting a signal for starting a recording operation to the recording apparatus; input means for inputting a signal indicating the a state of a transporting operation of a sheet from the recording unit; and second output means for outputting a signal for starting an ejecting operation to an ejecting device, which is connected to the recording apparatus, in accordance with the signal inputted from the inputting means.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a paper ejecting apparatus connected to a recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet, the paper ejecting apparatus comprising: transporting means for transporting the sheet to a sheet ejecting device; input means for inputting a signal in accordance with the state of the transporting operation of the recording apparatus from the recording control device for controlling the recording apparatus; and control means for starting the operation of the transporting means in accordance with the signal inputted from the input means.
Further, the present invention provides a recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet comprising: transporting means for transporting the sheet to record the image on the sheet and to eject the sheet; detection means for detecting that the sheet is transported to a predetermined position; and outputting means for outputting a predetermined signal to a recording apparatus control device for controlling the recording apparatus in accordance with a detecting result of the detecting means.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a control device for controlling a recording unit for recording an image on a sheet and for ejecting the sheet through one of plural ejecting routes, the control device comprising: input means for inputting information indicating to which one of the plural ejecting routes the sheet is ejected; detection means for detecting the state of transportation of the sheet at the recording unit; and outputting means for outputting a signal for starting the ejecting operation to an ejecting device which is connected to the ejecting route indicated by the information which is inputted from the input means in accordance with a detecting result of the detecting means.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment which is to be taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.